Right Feeling
by wasteofspace.z
Summary: A new, definitely hot woman comes into Brittany's workplace one day. She caught the blonde's attention, that's something that hasn't been done in a while.


The sun is missing, only vague sun rays define its very existence. It's been a easy day at work for Brittany. Since it's raining cats and dogs outside, not many people have risked to come out of their sheltered homes and cars for a coffee. Except a few people that looked professional in the suits and a couple teenagers that came in regularly. One of the boys tend to stare at Brittany alot, but that only grossed Brittany out. They look like they're in highschool, and Brittany is a junior at NYU.

Brittany was simply counting down the last hour till she could take her leave from waiting tables at the cafe, looking up at the time every now and then, only to find a few minutes have passed. It's not like she has anywhere to go, she just wants to go home and rest. This day has been too boring for Brittany's liking. Normally there would be a few interesting stories from the elderly that came through, or a cute couple that made Brittany's heart flutter. She loved hearing those stories and she loved seeing couples simply happy, but the weather seemed to decide against Brittany's simple wishes.

She was wiping down the table that a couple teenagers sat at when _she_ came in. Water dripping from the tip of her nose, brunette hair cascaded over her wet shoulders, her soaked black pencil skirt hugging her backside all too perfectly, her white button down shirt is definitely see through, showing off her cleavage. Brittany couldn't help but stare, she was sure her heart stopped for a beat. The soaked girl is beautiful. Her eyes raking over the curvaceous body before looking at the full lips that sat above her sharp chin, a smirk crawled on the Latina's full lips, instantly causing Brittany's face to flush, and her eyes snap up to meet the deep hazel staring back at her. The Latina definitely caught Brittany staring.

Brittany rushed over to her, without another second to spare, she spoke. "Ah-are you okay? Do you want a towel?" Brittany tries to say nonchalantly but royally fails.

"Hah, I'm okay. I just want a flat white to go." The woman's voice was angelic, causing unwanted butterflies in Brittany.

" _Why am I feeling like this just at the sound of her voice?"_ Brittany kept thinking this over and over until she realised that the woman was still dripping wet in the middle of the cafe.

"I'll just tell Quinn to make you a coffee then I'll grab you a towel." Brittany jogged over to Quinn before the other woman could refuse, and asked her to make the drenched girl a large flat white, payed for it and then jogged into the back and came back to her with a dry white towel.

"Here, Brittany. Her coffee." Quinn hands her the coffee and winks. "She's hot." Quinn chirped.

Brittany and Quinn have been bestfriends since Brittany started working part time here, she still remembers the first day she started working, some man 'copped a feel' at Brittany's backside, she turned to give him a piece of her mind and backhand but before she could, Quinn had already dropped piping hot coffee down his shirt, and when the man verbally abused her for the act, she simply said "Whoops, the coffee slipped. Do you want me to get a towel for you?" The man squirmed underneath Quinn's icy glare, then he flipped her off and stormed out. Ever since then Brittany and Quinn have been the best of friends. Quinn soon found out about Brittany's sexual orientation and ever since then she has been commenting on every hot woman that walks through here, it's annoying but Brittany knows Quinn's motives are good.

Brittany has definitely tried to date but none of her relationships have lasted, and that's if it turned into a relationship at all. She hasn't had anyone who she would think about longer than a few minutes, no one who made her heart skip a few beats, nothing that ever caught her attention. Until now, of course.

Brittany rolls her eyes at her silly best friend before she carried the towel and coffee to the girl who stood dripping in the centre of the cafe, handing the coffee to her then wrapping the towel around her.

"Oh thanks, I'll go pay for this now." She goes to move but Brittany stops her.

"Don't be silly, it's on the house." Brittany lied. The same seductive smirk found its way back onto the Brunette's lips, successfully making Brittany's stomach do weird flips.

"Oh well, thank you…" Her eyes flick to the left side of Brittany's chest before finishing her sentence. Brittany would've melted at the glance if she didn't have her name tag stuck there. "Brittany, thank you for this but I must be going now, It's a long walk back." She sniffles.

"What! No way are you going to walk back in that rain, you sound sick already." Brittany is trying to hide the desperation in her voice, but fails. She just wanted to take the girl home, dry, well less wet than she already is.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the coffee sunshine." She says with a small smirk. She passes the towel back to Brittany, and turns back towards the exit. With one last glance back at the Brittany, who didn't bother to hide the disappointment in her face, she left.

Looking up at the clock, smiling when she sees that her shift is over. Brittany hangs her waitress apron up, grabs her keys and purse and heads out the glass doors into the cold rain.

Dropping herself onto her sofa in front of the tv, kicking off her work shoes when she finally got home, her thoughts still on the soaked Latina woman. Brittany couldn't help but wonder who that was, what her name was, if she got home okay, if she would see her again. "Why am I thinking about her? I saw her all for less than 2 minutes. Why is she still on my mind. Ugh!" Brittany thought to herself, but all of this wondering made Brittany hungry. So she lifted herself off the sofa in the living room, quickly changed her work uniform to tight jeans, grey sweatshirt and knee high boots and left her apartment.

It had stopped raining so Brittany decided to walk to her favourite chinese takeaway just down a few blocks. The moon light shimmered across the wet pavements, the street lights helping her find her way through the dark night.

Brittany's attention was stolen from the beautiful night when she heard her ringtone. Sighing, as she shoved her hand down her pocket and retrieved the slim black object. She grinned when she saw who it was, it was her brother. Sliding her thumb across the screen, she answered, but before she could get a word out a loud low voice boomed through the phone.

"Yo Brittany! I need a favour" Her brother all but shouted.

"Woah! Jace, take it down a notch!" She cringed at how her brother always calls her when he wants something.

"Oh sorry sis, but I do need a favour. Are you free on Thursday?" Brittany could hear the desperation in his words, which only made her curious.

"No, I'm not going on a date with one of your friends so you can get with their sister." She replied bluntly, her brother has done that before, and as the good sister she is she did it but that _totally_ has nothing to do with her brother owing her in return, she _totally_ did it out of the purity of her heart. But they were all disgusting, trying to get her in bed. Personally, she always ended up wanting to know their sister instead.

"No! I'm not doing that again, you're a terrible wingwoman." He deadpanned.

"Well what is it then?" Her brow furrowed, she really didn't know what else her brother could have wanted from her on a thursday night.

"Remember that girl I've been telling you about?" Brittany had no idea who he was talking about, he has told her about many girls, all much to Brittany's dislike. "Santana?" Brittany clicked after her brother said the name. She's never met Santana before but her brother wouldn't stop talking about her. She seemed special, her brother never kept anyone around longer than 2 weeks. But this girl's name has been in her brother's mouth for the past two months.

"Damn, she's still around? Thought she would've been sick of your face after two weeks like everyone else." She jests.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny Britt. Anyway, I need you to come over on Thursday. Mum and dad are coming to meet her and I need you there so all the attention isn't on her. You need to bring a date, I have some of the boys that wan-" Brittany's stern voice cutting his sentence short.

"I can bring my own date thank you! Plus your boys are totally gross. Their sisters are so much better." She grinned.

"I keep forgetting you're bisexual. Well then I have this friend? Please I'll do anything, just come." He pleads. Brittany is surprised at this fiasco her brother is throwing over one girl, he's never settled before. All the girls who came into his life were temporary, but even then he never showed genuine interest in them.

"Fine! I'll bring my own date. But, I swear you owe me after this Jace." She's used up all her favours with him before, she thought she would need him to do something for her later on, so she used this much to her advantage anyway.

"Okay fine, my offer still stands because I know how you are with dating, but anyway it's at 7. I'll text you the address. Bye sis." He hung up before Brittany could scold him for talking about her love life.

After she got home, she ate, showered and got ready for bed. She slumped down onto the covers of her queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling, as her thoughts ran towards the latina woman again. "Ugh! I'm sick of thinking about a woman I won't ever see again." She groaned to herself. As she tried to get her mind off the Latina woman, she remembered her conversation with her brother. Then she remembered, she doesn't actually have anyone she would want to take out on a date, with her brother and his girlfriend, as well as her parents. It'd be so weird meeting someone's parents on their first date. But she wanted to meet this Santana woman that has her little brother so whipped.

Brittany's parents knew that she was bisexual, they didn't mind which only made Brittany love them more. She has seen videos and heard stories of kids being thrown out because they were gay, or part gay on Brittany's side. She is so thankful that she had her parents, they were weird and embarrassing at times, but she wouldn't change them for the world.

After going through her choices, she chooses to call someone she wants to introduce to her parents anyway.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" Quinn answered.

"Hey, so like since you're the bestest friend in the worl-" Quinn's voice cut her off.

"What do you want now? I'm not going on a date with your brother's friend again, that last one was disgusting. No actually, they all wer-" It was Brittany's turn to cut Quinn off.

"No, trust me, we are not going through any of those again. But I do need you to go on a date."

"With who?"

"With me. Only because I can't ask anyone else!" Brittany's a little shy asking her best friend this, she knows Quinn is supportive of her being bisexual and all, but it's just Quinn is straight. Brittany doesn't want Quinn thinking that she wants her or anything. She tries to explain again "It's not that I like you or anything, It's just I don't have anyon-" But Quinn's tired voice cuts her off again.

"I will try not to take offence to that, but whatever. I'll be your date. But do fill me in on the ridiculous situation that you're in that causes me to be your date?"

"I'll tell you later, but be free on Thursday! Thanks babe!" Brittany grins.

"Ugh you're such a-, Wait. So you didn't get the Latina's number?" Brittany's face falls.

"No. She ran away before I got the chance to, she's probably straight anyway." She sighs.

"Nuh-uh Britt…" She said in a matter-of-factly tone. "She is definitely gay! My gaydar doesn't lie Brittany." It's true, Quinn's gaydar has always been perfect, which comes in handy with Brittany, she wouldn't be able to tell if a woman was lesbian even if they had it on their shirt, in rainbow colours, at a pride parade. So having someone like Quinn is a must for Brittany.

"Damn, this isn't helping the fact that I didn't get her number. Or her name. My game is so weak."

"That is true. But what time is this date?"

"It's on Thursday, I think it's around seven. It's just with my parents and my brother."

"Okay, bye Brittany." The phone hung up. The second Brittany's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

The next day Brittany got up early and sped off to work, she wanted to see the Latina again, the one she couldn't stop thinking about. But all she was met with was old people, few high school kids and businessmen. Brittany kept looking up at the window, Hoping that the brunette would suddenly bring herself in to the cafe where she worked, but it never happened. The disappointed blonde hung her apron up and left.

The same thing happened over the week, she would attend her classes, but her mind drifted to the woman who had invaded her thoughts ever since they met. She's glad it's Thursday already, she finally has something to get the nameless woman off her mind for a while.

Brittany chooses to go with a tight deep blue dress that cuts off ¾ down her thigh, her hair in loose curls and light makeup. She goes to pick up Quinn, who lives just a few blocks down.

Her jaw drops when she sees Quinn. Her best friend has really outdone herself. Her short dirty blonde hair curled like Brittany's, her white tight dress exposing every curve she has to offer. The dress cutting halfway down her thigh, her red pumps making her 4 inches taller. Brittany has always found Quinn pretty, but not like this. She's never seen her best friend like this. She is hot. "W-wow, my date is smoking!" Brittany exclaims glancing over her bestfriend's figure again.

"Haha, thanks Britt." She looks down bashfully. "You clean up nice too. Let's go, we're late already."

They get to the address her brother texted her, at around 7:15 pm. Brittany can already see her parents there sitting at a table when they walk in.

"Hey Mama, Hey Dad." She greets her parents with a hug and a kiss, simply waiting for their comments on how old she's gotten since they last saw her, how more beautiful she is. Her parents always did this.

"Wow Brittany! You're so much bigger now since I last saw you my darling." Her dad compliments.

"And look how much more beautiful you've gotten my little baby!" Her mum all but shouts.

"Thanks guys, uh this is my date, Quinn Fabray." Her parents have never met Quinn, she regrets calling Quinn, because now if she introduces Quinn again to her parents, but as her best friend instead, well let's just say her parents won't stop commenting on how they were cute as a 'couple' instead.

Brittany is sitting down next to Quinn, going over the menu when her brother and his date walk in and greet her parents. She looked up, and who she saw with her brother had her in shock.

It was the Latina woman from Saturday, the woman who wouldn't leave Brittany's thoughts. The woman that was drenched in rain. It was her, in the most arousing dress Brittany has ever seen. It's dark red, almost as short as Brittany's, it hugs every curve the Latina has perfectly, the dress showed off her cleavage all much to Brittany's pleasure. Brittany must've been staring too long at the Latina again, cause when her deep blue eyes met the Latina's face, there was that familiar seductive grin that never failed to make Brittany flush.

"Guys, this is Santana. She's my girlfriend." Brittany's eyes roll. Of course her brother got the girl she wanted. Her parents greeted the Latina woman and her brother held onto her waist proudly.

Brittany could faintly hear her parents voices and Quinn's as well, but all she could focus on was the Latina that sat across from her. She couldn't believe the woman she has wanted to see for the past 6 days is finally in front of her, with her damn brother.

Brittany glared at Quinn. "Your gaydar is so broken." Quinn rolls her eyes, choosing to ignore her friend's jab at her natural talent that she takes too much pride in. But she also is completely shocked to see her.

Small talk was all that was passed along the table, only to silence when the food came. Sometimes Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her, it made Brittany choke on her food, but she knew it was wrong. That's her brother's girlfriend, but when Santana's hand would 'accidentally' brush against Brittany's hand, the burning feeling gathering between her legs almost made her forget how wrong it was. Almost. It would be rude towards Quinn anyway, so she put majority of her attention onto her real date, instead of the one she wished was her date.

The night was almost to an end, it has had to be one of the worst ones yet. Until she hears the same angelic voice she heard on Saturday speak her name. "So, Brittany. I don't know if you remember me or no-" Brittany cut her sentence short.

"Of course I remember you" Brittany giggles, the latina was all Brittany could remember. "I just didn't say anything cause I thought you forgot me." She says truthfully. Brittany looks up at Santana to see bright smile on her lips. Instantly making Brittany enjoy this dinner for the first time in the past hour. Jace glared at his sister but Brittany chose to ignore it. She was too busy beaming over Santana smiling at her.

The rest of the night was spent glancing at the Latina every now and then, only to see her looking at Brittany as well. Brittany's heart skipped a step every time, and before she knew it, the night was over, everyone said their goodbyes. Jace practically dragging his date into his car before Brittany got to do anything but wave goodbye at them. She was walking Quinn home when Quinn stopped and looked at Brittany questioningly. "What?" Brittany asked, even though she knew what her best friend was silently asking.

"What was _that_?" Quinn more demanded than asked.

"What was what?" Brittany snapped at her friend, she didn't want to get into details about how the girl she has wanted for the past week was dating her brother, and how she beamed whenever she felt Santana's hazel eyes on her. Or even how her skin burned where Santana's hand lightly grazed it. She didn't want to talk about 'that' at all. Her friend seemed to catch that and dropped it. But if Brittany knew anything about Quinn, she'd want to know later on. The rest of the night was walked through in silence, sharing a hug and muttered "good bye, thank you I had a great night." Before the taller blonde walked home.

Brittany laid across her bed, thinking about Santana, and how they shared way too many longing looks throughout the night, how those looks might have existed because, Santana felt the same way about Brittany. But, Brittany knew she was silly to think so. She became irritated that she was thinking like that about Santana, her brother's girlfriend. So she decided to busy herself.

She got up fast, changed into sweats and running shoes. She made her way out. She couldn't handle all the stress going on right now. She needed to go for a run.

She loves to run when she needs to not think about something. The way she focused on her breathing, the way her stomach would clench, the way her chest tighten the further she ran. She soon found herself outside her work. But that's not what caught her attention. It was the woman in a familiar red dress that did. The woman was sitting down, her face in her knees, sobbing.

"Santana?" The familiar latina looked at her instantly. She was so beautiful even when she cried. Her eyes were puffy and her face was ridden with tears, her hair was cascaded over her slumped shoulders. Brittany smiled, it reminded her of the first time she met her.

"Brittany? What are yo-"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Brittany voiced back.

"I-I...I was looking for you." Brittany's eyes widen. Why was Santana looking for her? Shouldn't she be with her boyfriend? "I know it's silly to think you'd be here, but it's the only place I knew you have been.

"Wh-why?" Brittany walked over to the Latina and sat with her. Santana smashed her head into the palms of her hands.

"Because Brittany, I broke up with Jace." Her angelic voice breaking within her sentence.

"Wh-why? What happened?" Brittany tries to hold onto Santana, but is pushed away. Why would Santana come to Brittany? To say Brittany was confused, would be an understatement.

Santana looks into Brittany's eyes. "You happened! I was okay in my relationship with Jace! Okay maybe I wasn't but it was fine! Until you came up to me in this cafe!" She dramatically points behind her to the cafe. "Ever since then I couldn't think about anything else, I felt so disconnected to Jace, I would only think about what you were doing. If you were thinking about me. If you liked girls. If your hair still smells like strawberries. Which it does by the way." Santana giggles hysterically, but Brittany can't think about anything but the fact that, Santana, her brother's girlfr-, ex-girlfriend, liked her too. "It drove me crazy thinking about you, then when I saw you again tonight, I felt like I was about to explode. You and that dress, god. All I wanted to do was touch yo-"

Brittany cut her off. She smashed her lips against Santana's full ones. Her hands cupped Santana's face when Santana's hands gripped on her blonde hair. She can't believe that Santana was thinking about her as much as Brittany was, she was so overwhelmed by it that she didn't care for the consequences. She needed to touch Santana, she needed to know how soft her lips were, she put all of her feelings into the kiss, all of the energy she has wanted to use on the Latina since she first met her into the kiss, she wanted to let Santana know she was thinking about her too. Her tongue pushed past Santana's lips and mapped out every surface it could. It took a little while for Santana to respond, but once she did, Brittany felt like pudding in her hands. Her lips moved in sync with Brittany's. Her tongue massaged Brittany's, a moan from Santana told Brittany that she felt exactly what Brittany was feeling. It should've felt wrong, the girl she is kissing right now was her brother's girlfriend less than an hour ago, that should've felt wrong, but it didn't. Nothing has ever felt so right. She smiled when the kiss broke. Quinn's gaydar is never wrong.


End file.
